Innocent Secrets
by a girl of many obsessions
Summary: Maka and the rest of the group are having a party, when they decide to play an innocent game of truth or dare. What happens when people begin sharing their innermost secrets, admitting to scandalous nights, and confessing their love? Fluff at the end. Maka/Soul, Blair/Kid, Black*Star/Tsubaki :) T for language, drinking, and talk of... stuff ;D UPDATE COMING LATE JUNE OR JULY!


_A/N so I'll be writing a few one shots, and then I'll be writing a full story for a possible anime soon! This one is gonna have multiple pairings, and it's the Soul Eater crew having a typical high school party... And loves may or may not be confessed ;D I'll try to make this pretty long. Enjoy! By the way, I've never drank in my life, so I don't really know much about drinking. Lol don't kill me if I get something wrong._

The cramped living room of Maka's apartment reeked of alcoholic beverages and music pulsated throughout the thin walls as Soul downed his third beer that night.

Maka had decided to have a 'get-together'- mostly meaning a co-ed sleepover complete with cheap liquor and random hookups. Tsubaki sat stiffly on one couch, trying to shake off Black*Star, whose arms were slithering dangerously closely to her double-D's. Blair was with Kid on the opposite seat, undoubtedly making out, and Patty and Liz competed with one another, trying to find who could down the most champagne before they vomited all over the carpets.

This wasn't exactly what Maka had intended. She'd originally wanted to just hang out with her friends, but Soul and Black*Star insisted on supplying booze- she was just waiting for something to be destroyed, and she wasn't excited. But, like any other teenage girl, she liked the idea of a party- no matter how small. She found it amusing how the normally conservative Death the Kid was now all over Blair and her skimpy outfit, and how Black*Star was so blatantly coming onto Tsubaki.

"Hey Blair, why don't you two get a room?" Maka teased, poking her friend's arm playfully. "I say we play some truth or dare."

The truth was that Maka was bored-everyone else seemed to be occupied, and standing alone in her own apartment during a party wasn't her idea of a fun time.

Black*Star snorted. "What are we, middle schoolers?"

"No, but I think it would be a little bit more fun than sitting around and making out with people," she snickered, gesturing towards Kid.

Kid immediately sat up, his cheeks deepening to crimson as he fixed his signature two-toned hair.

"I think it'll be fun," Soul offered. "Every time someone turns down a dare or question, they'll drink. First person to get smashed loses."

Patty and Liz exchanged mischievous glances. "It's on, bitch. I'm gonna obliterate you," Liz said menacingly, a smirk dancing across her lips.

"Let's go."

The group formed a sloppy circle- Black*Star next to Blair, Blair next to Soul, Soul next to Tsubaki, Tsubaki next to Maka, Maka next to Kid, and the sisters sitting together so that they could steal glances at each other to make sure nobody was cheating.

"Who'll start?" Black*Star started, reaching towards the bottle of vodka Soul had set in the center of the circle.

"Not yet, Black*Star. You only get a drink when you don't do a dare or question. And no cheating," Maka scolded. "And I'll go first, since I'm the most sober."

Black*Star sighed defeatedly, and stared longingly at the shot glasses Soul distributed to each member of the game. "What about Tsubaki? She hasn't touched a drink."

"No, let Maka go first," interjected Tsubaki. She didn't seem very much in the mood for the game at all.

"Okay, lemme think." She brushed a wisp of grey-blond hair behind her ear before setting the bottle on the ground, and spinning it with force. The clear bottle sloshed the contents inside as its nozzle passed each partygoer, meeting their awaiting faces. It came to a stop in front of Blair, and Maka smiled.

"Truth or dare?"

"Uhh, dare." She peered at Kid across the circle, obviously hoping she'd be dared to kiss him.

"Blair, I dare you to not buy any lingerie for a week."

Blair's eyes grew wide. "Hell no! I can't be seen in the same lingerie twice!"

A scattered chuckle rippled throughout the room; they all knew she was promiscuous, but none of them were positive whether it was an act, or if she really was that flirtatious.

"Fine then, take a drink."

"Fine." She retrieved the bottle, poured a bit of the burning clear liquid into the bejeweled shot glass Soul had given her, and took a shot. Her reaction was nearly nothing; her face remained emotionless- no surprise either. She frequently went clubbing, so she was bound to have a high tolerance.

"Alright, Blair, spin." Patty impatiently thrust the bottle towards Blair, impatient to see some real action occur.

The bottle went its courses, and stopped abruptly on Soul, whose face broke into a grin.

"Dare, please."

"Kiss Maka for thirty seconds." An arrogant giggle erupted from Blair's throat, and Maka's shocked face only fueled her laughter.

"Soul? Kiss her, or take a shot."

The group waited eagerly; Black*Star whispered a nearly inaudible "it's not like he doesn't wanna do it".

"'Kay," he said airily, trying to make his exterior as laid-back and unaffected as possible.

"Maka, c'mere."

Maka stood up and sat cross-legged across from Soul, pursing her lips in disgust. "Let's just get this over with," she murmured, and Soul motioned for her to lean in.

Tilting his head to the right, he slowly inched towards Maka's ivory face. Her lips met his ever-so-slightly, and he held on to her lower back for support as Patty and Liz wolf-whistled and Blair contentedly watched.

Maka's grass-green eyes slowly shut as her muscles gradually relaxed and welcomed Soul into the kiss. It was soft and sweet, and as much as Maka didn't want to admit it, she kind of enjoyed it. Soul and Maka had kissed on multiple occasions- most of which they were drunk, dared, or both, but this time was by far the most comfortable one, despite it being in her filthy living room surrounded by friends making suggestive comments.

Soul leant back; had it already been thirty seconds? He nodded curtly and winked. "Wasn't so bad. It was actually pretty cool."

"So you're admitting you like Maka?" Blair trilled.

"Fuck no," was Soul's biting response. Maka smiled halfway- for some reason his reluctance to saying he so much as LIKED her slightly disappointed her, but she promptly reminded herself the kiss was only part of a drunken high school party game. Her lips still tingled from the gentle kiss, and she tried to ignore the feeling as she returned to her original spot.

Soul spun the bottle; it landed on Tsubaki, who was quivering in nervous anticipation. "Truth."

"Tsubaki, have you and Black*Star ever slept together?"

Her jewel-toned eyes widened and she raised a hand to her mouth, uttering a tiny gasp. Black*Star was motionless as he fixed his gaze onto the stained rug. Soul awaited the response, pretty satisfied with the outcome.

"Well, we've shared a bed together if that's what you mean. When we were in Italy," stammered Tsubaki. Her eyes darted from person to person, hoping they'd buy her story.

"No, I mean, like, do it." He reached for the bottle of vodka, but Maka slapped his hand away.

"Uh, I'll have to pass on that one." Her eyes stayed lowered as she poured herself a bit of alcohol. She held her nose, and promptly spilled the drink down her throat without another beat. "Owww," she groaned, the vodka scalding her throat.

The game progressed, and throughout the process Patty and Liz had to both kiss Black*Star, Maka had to touch Blair's boobs, Tsubaki and Blair were dared to make out for two minutes (they declined this dare, and Tsubaki was forced to down her second drink), and Soul had to remove Kid's shirt, which ended in an awkward bro-fist in an attempt to say 'we're not gay'.

Soul positioned the bottle on the ground, ready to spin. "Okay, shall we do some truths, then?"

A unanimous groan filled the room, and Black*Star crossed his arms, annoyed. "If we do truths we can't see hot girls make out."

"Too bad, pervert," snapped Patty. Soul chuckled as he propelled the bottle and watched it land unto Kid.

"Kid, are you a virgin?"

Kid scoffed. "Of course not. I can quite easily get with the ladies, as long as they're symmetrical, of course.

"That isn't what you told me," Blair whined, narrowing her eyes as her previous makeout partner. "You said you were a virgin."

"Blair, shut up."

"I see we have a liar on our hands," Soul gloated. "Sounds like you need to take a double shot."

"Soul, I only said that because I didn't want to get made fun of by dicks like you."

Maka snorted. "Don't worry, Kid. Soul's a virgin too, you know."

"I knew it!"

"Maka, why the hell would you say that?" He spoke through clenched teeth, and Maka leant forward to plant a soft kiss onto his cheek. She felt somewhat daring today; maybe it was the fact that she was just a bit tipsy, or because of the kiss that she'd shared with Soul earlier in the game. It wasn't as if she had a crush on him- he was her weapon, so he was more like a close friend or brother. But she'd always loved the idea of having bold, sexy Soul 'Eater' Evans on her arm. "Soul, don't deny it," she nudged. "Don't make fun of Kid being a virgin when you're one yourself."

"Whatever. Let's just move on, okay?"

Kid motioned to his bare stomach. "Can I put my shirt back on?"

"Sure, go for it," Maka said absently, tossing him the heap of black that pooled next to Soul.

"Okay, no more virgin questions," she announced. "Kid, spin."

The bottle this time landed on Maka. "Dare."

"I dare you to make out with Soul."

Sighing defeatedly, she let out a reluctant "okay." Soul sauntered over to her and extended his hand for Maka to grab.

"Just letting you guys know, I wouldn't kiss her any other time. She's got no chest."

Rolling her eyes, she chimed in. "You guys have no originality. You just want to watch us get embarrassed." Upon meeting her feet to the ground, she stood on the tip of her toes, grabbing the sides of his face.

"You better tame your shark teeth, Evans."

"As long as you tame your hormones, Albarn."

Maka crashed her lips into his, and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, absently toying with her hair.

"Get it, Soul," chanted Patty, and Tsubaki grinned knowingly at her two friends who were very much occupied with each other.

"While those two are busy," started Liz, pointing at the temporary couple, "I'll spin the bottle. I haven't been able to make up any dares yet."

She let the glass indicator of fate spin, with each passing lap the anticipation building up. Everyone wondered fleetingly who they'd be dared to kiss, what kind of question they would be asked, and whether the outcome of the game would change the outcome of their relationships.

The faded sweeping sound slowly faltered, and Liz offered an evil grin to her younger sister. Tapping her false nails on the glass surface of the bottle, she urged her sister to choose. "Truth, please."

"Which of this group have you kissed?"

Patty shook her head, a high-pitched laugh escaping. "Me? I'm just lil old Patty, I haven't kissed anyone here. I haven't even had my first kiss! Anyone wanna color with me?"

"Bullshit."

"Fine, I've kissed Black*Star. But that was once. Like a year ago."

Tsubaki's eyebrows furrowed as she turned to glare at her meister. "You kissed _Patty_? Tell me the whole story. Now."

"Uh, well," he began, shifting uncomfortably and fixing his already impeccibly neat blue spikes. "She couldn't contain herself around my irresistable hotness, because as you know, I am the great Black*Star."

Patty raised an eyebrow, obviously in tune with the real story that Black*Star was refusing to admit. "More like you were trying to get over Tsubaki rejecting you, so you kissed me as a rebound, asshole."

"WHAT?"

Black*Star cleared his throat, avoiding Tsubaki's intense sneer. "Um."

"You kissed Patty because of that one time I told you I wouldn't hook up with you? You're such a pig, Black*Star. That's why I didn't get with you in the first place," she shouted, fury apparent in her usually kind sapphire eyes.

"Really? Then what about that time after we won that soul, and we-"

"Enough."

"You can't just pretend like it never happened, Tsubaki."

"Well, as far as I'm concerned, it didn't happen. Now you can go and make out with Patty because I wouldn't give myself to you on a moment's notice."

"Uh... what just happened?" Maka asked timidly, returning to her original seat. She was in a flustered state and her cheeks were flushed, but she could still pick up on the thick tension in the air.

"There's some drama between Black*Star and Tsubaki. Just ignore them, I guess," Liz explained, ignoring the pang of guilt that reminded her it was her fault the two were fighting in the first place.

At that moment, Tsubaki stood clumsily, running into the nearest bathroom, tears sliding effortlessly down her symmetrical face, her chest heaving as she whimpered softly. "Black*Star, what the fuck did you do?" Soul demanded.

"I swear I didn't do anything, she just got really upset because of something that happened a while ago." He rubbed his forehead, murmuring under his breath in frustration. "Let's just get on with the game."

Patty let her neck go limp as she held her head in her hands. Her dirty blond bob fell in her eyes and blocked her reign of vision, but she didn't make an effort to fix it. "God, Tsubaki's going to hate me."

"She's going to hate me even more, and I love her," Black*Star blurted.

"You love Tsubaki?" Blair asked, a cheeky smirk appearing ever-so-slightly. "I knew it."

"Everyone knew it, Blair. It was so obvious." Liz countered. "Ah, shit, you should probably go fix this mess before the woman of your dreams leaves you for good."

Maka comfortingly wrapped her arms around Black*Star in an awkward attempt to comfort him. "He's actually upset about this, leave him alone."

"I didn't mean that I love her. I mean, I do love her, but whenever I try to do something romantic I just end up doing something perverted that turns her off."

"Man, I remember my awkward days of flirting with girls," recollected Soul. "You just need to step up your game. Read some fanfictions, that'll tell you what girls really want."

"Soul, you're still awkward now. What fanfictions have you been reading?"

Liz reached out for a fist-bump, and Maka happily accepted. "Shit, Maka tells it like it is."

"How good of a kisser is Soul anyway? Are you guys, like, a thing now?" Liz's pressing questions didn't seem to bother Maka much, and she shrugged. "He's alright, but I don't really have any feelings for him."

"Bullshit. You're attracted to my pure soul-consuming coolness. You thoroughly enjoyed that kiss."

"Would it really matter to you whether I did or not?"

"Well, yeah," he admitted, "I need feedback, ya know."

Kid smirked, interrupting their playful banter which was also blatant flirting. "I find it extremely amusing that Tsubaki just tore out of the room in tears and you are now arguing about whether you guys like each other or not."

Blair faded into her feline form and padded over to Soul, where she lazily positioned herself on her stomach and began cleaning her raven fur. "Just admit it, Soul, you and Maka like each other. I can tell, I can see the way you look at her."

"But her chest is so fla-"

"And no matter how much you make fun of her chest, we all know you like her regardless," the part-human cat purred, brushing her silky fur onto his leg as she strolled to the bathroom. "I'm going to go talk to Tsubaki."

Maka reached out to the vodka bottle, only to find Black*Star drinking from it directly and sobbing heavily. "Uh... are you alright?"

"I think we've had enough of this game for one night. Patty and I are gonna head to bed." The two girls turned and departed into the nearby guest bedroom, where Kid followed closely behind on their heels.

"Give back the champagne," Maka ordered, and Patty sheepishly turned, letting the opened bottle drop to the ground. Golden liquid immediately began spilling out, a vague sizzling effect arousing from the bubbling puddle on the ground.

"Thanks."

"Black*Star, I suggest you go talk to Tsubaki."

Maka had had plenty to drink that night, but she was feeling purely sobered. Picking up the spewing bottle that still lay on the ground, she downed the rest of the contents. "That was an interesting night. I am not looking forward to classes tomorrow."

Soul jutted his head in agreement, his hands deep in his pockets. "Who knew Black*Star and Patty kissed? That's pretty uncool."

"I guess there was a lot of stuff we didn't know before tonight."

"Soul, did those kisses mean anything?"

This question caught him off-guard, and he abruptly looked up to Maka's sincere face. "What do you mean?"

"Like, I know we kissed on a dare, and we were both a little bit buzzed. But I felt like when we kissed it actually meant something. Sorry if I sound stupid." She hadn't been planning to ask the question, but she always could play it off as being drunk the next day if his answer was something rude.

Blowing wind through his jagged teeth, he cleared his throat. "Maka, of course it meant something. You're my meister. We'll always have a connection."

"I know, but- this is hard to explain. I just looked at the way Black*Star was so devastated about Tsubaki. It was all over a stupid kiss. And, I mean, kissing seems so simple, when in reality it means so much more. And I have to wonder if when we kissed, it was real. That it was more than just a stupid dare."

A rapid silence echoed in the corners of the living room, and Maka regretted saying anything. "Just forget it. I'm not making sense."

"Maka, you make perfect sense. And I know that I don't really understand love. I have no idea if I'm in love with you, and if I am, I have no idea how long I've been. To be honest, all I know is that our kiss meant something." He laughed morosely, running his fingers through his white hair. "I sound so fucking stupid."

"We're teenagers. Everything we do is stupid."

"Maka, I wouldn't mind being in love with you. Even though you're flat-chested."

"How sweet," she said sarcastically, continuing to clean up the living room which was now a complete disaster. "This is going to take so long to clean up."

"I shall help," Soul offered, grinning proudly.

"Nah, you'll just end up messing things up more. Just go get some sleep, you'll need it for school tomorrow."

"Gee, thanks."

Soul dejectedly left the room, dragging the toe of his sneaker on the ground. "I guess I'll just go play piano, all alone, playing sad music to signify my feelings."

"We don't own a piano. Now go to bed."

"You know, Soul really likes you." A female voice cut into the silence, causing Maka to gasp. A shimmering black cat paraded up to her feet and hopped onto the couch, scretching its legs and yawning, exposing its sharp teeth.

"Oh, hey, Blair. How'd things go with Tsubaki and Black*Star?"

"Who knows? I left when they started to make up. I think they're gonna kiss, but that's just a hunch." She transformed into her human body, dressed in a cropped black tank top and short black shorts. "So, what do you know about Kid? Is he single?"

"From what I know, he is. Seeing by the way he was eating your face earlier tonight, I think he just might go for you."

Cocking an eyebrow, Blair threw herself onto the couch, crossing one thin leg over the other. "How's Soul? Judging by the way _you _were eating _his _face earlier, seems like things are pretty intimate between you guys." She flicked a piece of lavender hair behind her ears, awaiting a response.

"That was just a dare," she insisted.

"Please. I heard your whole conversation, about your kiss 'meaning something' and all that romantic fanfiction crap," she drawled, making quotations with her fingers as she said 'meaning something'.

"You were listening the whole time?"

"Well, it isn't very hard for a tiny little cat like me to hide behind one of those couches."

"You're a bitch."

"Thanks."

Maka jumped to her feet; she could practically feel the bags that were forming under her eyes. She'd have to put some cucumber slices on her eyes the next morning- or maybe she'd just skip class for the day and recover from the mild hangover she was sure to endure.

"Just tell him. It's not like he's gonna reject you," Blair recounted.

"How would you know? He checks you out every time he sees you. He'd obviously prefer you over me."

"Just a hunch."

She returned to her animal shape and settled in the small pillow that acted as her bed. "G'night, Maka."

Maka rubbed her forehead, shuffling to the kitchen. Pouring herself a tall glass of beer, she contemplated the night. She was in no way ready to think about what had happened, and what was going to become of her and Soul. Tilting back her head, she emptied the glass into her mouth, taking in the lime flavor and vowing to save everything for tomorrow.

There was nothing a good drink couldn't fix.

Right?

_A/N So I hope you liked reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I really like this story and I might make it into a full story, or possibly a two-shot or three-shot. Please let me know if I should extend it, and what you think! If you like it, please favorite it, review, and whatever else! Thanks so much for reading 3 _


End file.
